The Darkland future chronicles: The Bad City of Metropolis
This series takes 4 friends and 8 parents into the future darklands. Characters The Kids of this Chronicles *Rob Bob- A boy who is a master at electronics. *Tom Mom-A boy who loves his mom, Karen Mom and loves his dad, Fred Mom. *Clara Marra-A girl who likes to play with dolls and pretend the dolls are marrying each other and making the dolls have dates. *Alexis Teds-A girl who likes teddy bears and is half Indian. The Kids' parents *Todd Bob-Rob Bob's dad. *Courtney Bob-Rob Bob's mom. *Karen Mom-Tom Mom's mom. *Fred Mom-Tom Mom's dad. *Sarah Marra-Clara Marra's mom. *Aaron Marra-Clara Marra's dad. *Preston Teds-Alexis Teds's dad. *Amy Teds-Alexis Teds's mom. Villains *Zozoars-The main villain in the show. *Sosoarz-Zozoars's opposite that is only a villain for only season 1. *Kyle Nomicon-The Kids' old friend who is having revenge due for the kids didn't allow him to come to the future. *Dr. Nordos M. Lawrence-A robot who wants to turn trees into monsters. * Count Fangula-A vampire who followed the kids and parents into the future. * Jaggeredzonist-A dragon man that making a evil cure that will make Kyle Nomicon invincible. * King Collosus-A big snow man that is going to take over Antarctica and the Arctic circle and the Arctic Ocean. * Techno King Auto Possi-A man who wants to collect all knowledge of everyone in the whole entire universe. Also, to have the cookie in Clara's pocket. * Ozozoars-A opposite of Zozoars and Sosoarz and is a big meanie. * Theif-A person who stole MEGAtron's experiment, the Protopettron. more will be added throughout the show. Citizens *Mayor Phillenex-Mayor of the city and world. *Maria Phillenex-The mayor's 15th wife. *Tanner Phillenex-One of the mayor's boy children. *Tyler Phillenex-The mayor's most athletic boy. *Sasha Phillenex-The mayor's most creative girls. *Sophie Phillenex-A girl who helps hack into stuff like cameras for the kids in this series. *Acercomb Wizzyfidget-The CEO and president of one of the most popular company,MEGAtron. *Budolph-A talking reindeer that has a blue nose. *Old Man Elder man Santa Maria-A old man brought back from the past before the pilgrims arrived in America who was named after that boat called Santa Maria. *Slim Clugnut-A guy who gives "Legal" upgrades to items. *Bizzar???-A guy who gives out stuff that are rare. *Sidney-A woman that gives out ancient pictures of Sydney, Australia. *X-A galactic champion everyone in the whole Galaxy. *President Wizzyfidget-This is the brother of Acercomb and the President of the galaxy. *Kenny Roethlisberger-He is the great great great great grandson of the famous Steelers player, Ben Roethlisberger. *Sarah Criss-The theif who was stopping MEGAtron from using the Protopettron. She was once a MEGAtron employee. Episodes Season 1 #To the future #Enter Kyle #Meet the mayor #The snow day #The theif chase, part 1 #The meeting with the president #The Darkland future chronicles: The Bad City of Metropolis vs. Ratchet and Clank:The televison series #The theif chase, part 2 #The galactic annual races #Clara vs. Possi Category:The Darkland future chronicles series Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series